rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Pele
Pele is the personification of summer. Last of the four season to appear. One of the lesser element other than ice, thunder and wood. She is the elemental of Lava. Polynesian tribe know her as the Queen of Volcano. Teacher to Jill Melt. Complicated relationship with Salamander. Also one of the universe caretaker of Universe Cooker. Appearance Pele appear to be a woman with black smokey hair and wearing a dress in lava form. She usually lost temper easily. She has no patient to everything. She hate elizabeth very much. She has be in domain for very long time. Background Long long ago, during the primodial ages, after the universe one create the world. there four element emerge after the four main element. It is ice, thunder, lava and wood. They ask the creator. There are already four element already, what is need of them to exist. The creator then assisgn them to become the four season. Each of them govern a season. Pele who is the elemental of Lava reside the title of Summer. Story Pele admire Universe one very much. She follow universe one footstep very close. She even trying to imitate his creation skill. She then create many volcano throughout the area which is the polynesian today. Te fiti later stop pele from creating more volcano which result to her becoming angry. This is the first time her volcano erupt. Universe one like pele as his own, he give her many gift. He pluck the star from the sky and change it into a beautiful rock and give it to Pele. This later lead to the curse of pele. Whoever people which to steal Lava rock from the volcano will be curse by the Goddess Pele. (In Hawaii Lore) At some point of the timeline, Universe one left, she become extreme angry why the creator has decide to left her behind. She become so angry that many volcano erupt and destruction by her can be seen everywhere. She so angry that she unable to think straight, she shut herself away from her sister. Which result some of the volcano around the world become asleep. After Rea took the post, Pele refuse to acknowledge this but also refuse to join the dark side. She still took care of the universe property - The Universe cooking pot. Pele took pity of Jill Melt and teach her how to embrace of her power. Powers and Abilities Pele is said to be the strongest among the four sister. With its element completely overwhelm her sister, winter and spring, the only left to compete with her is the autumn who lose mostly all her power. Lava manipulation - Pele can manipulate Lava at will. 'Curse - '''She appear to have some power to curse anyone who steal from her. '''Volcano Eruption - '''As a queen of volcano, she can erupt the volcano at will and cover the entire landscape in lava. '''Smoke Manipulation '- Although the smoke belong to another element, she seem to be able to control the ash of volcano to a certain degree but not on par with the Ash element. Whenever she arrive, there volcano ash start to fall. '''Lava Touch - '''Her signature move is to touch the opponent with her lava glove. '''True Form - '''Her true form appear to be a volcano with her upper body emerge from the volcano mouth and her hair is the smoke. Relationships Universe One Shee is very loyal to Universe one. Afraid that one day, the loyalty might twisted and become the weapon for chaos cycle. Other Element She dislike any other element. There is a time where she would like to turn the entire world into lava and magma only. Not the four element, not her sisters, not even lesser element like smoke, acid, metal and sand Quotes *I lava you *Out of my sight *Melt away Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia Category:Jona19992 Category:Females Category:Elemental Category:Neutral Category:Season Category:Lava Category:Adults Category:Power users